User talk:Gem/Archive9
__NOEDITSECTION__ Alternate Gem icon Thanks, I'll use the Ruby icon instead of diamond, is more.... 'pink'... Mithran 20:27, 2 January 2007 (CST) :Okay. :) -- (talk) 20:29, 2 January 2007 (CST) Gz Gratz --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 14:09, 4 January 2007 (CST) :Thanks! -- (talk) 14:55, 4 January 2007 (CST) bot are you a bot i would just like to know me and my friends are curious [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 13:14, 13 January 2007 (CST) :Don't answer Gem, it's a trap! 24.6.147.36 22:17, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::Eh... Yeah, right. I hope I were a bot so I wouldn't need to care about such stupid things as sleep and university. Actually, maby I should start the life of a bot. Seriously. -- (talk) 01:31, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::I totally recommend checking the idea with Kalomeli first. I have it on good measure that most girls like boys better than bots (or so says my wife). :-) --Zampani 19:06, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::::Mmh.. True, but why does a bot need a girl? ;) Okay, maby it's better to ditch the idea before she notices this. -- (talk) 19:28, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::::Kalomeli not happy... Err7... --Kalomeli (talk) 19:43, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Damn. How did you even notice this after such a long time? *hides under the bed* -- (talk) 19:45, 12 January 2007 (CST) YEAH make fun of asmodius and his CuRiOsItY geez =P [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 13:14, 13 January 2007 (CST) About the GW's EULA As the EULA says: You agree not to use any hardware or software, including but not limited to third party tools, or any other method of support which may in any way influence or advantage your use of the Service which is not authorized by NC Interactive My english is not perfect, and understanding law is quite difficult for me but I want to be sure: There is no advantages or influences when playing GuildWars if I use some programs like PortableGW or, if I use some tools to get textures from GW from memory (maps for example, as long as I didn't make profit from them).. so, I'm not breaking this EULA isn't it? Note: you can delete this section if this is not a good idea to talk about it.. :D Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 10:17, 11 January 2007 (CST) :Influence does not necessarily mean positive influence. Although it is not explicitly said I am sure if ArenaNet/NCSoft found that you were using third-party software they would terminate your account. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 10:31, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::I don't know what any specific programs or what PortableGW is. This issue was talked about somewhere in the wiki earlier. Using tools to get the GW textures etc is not allowed, and if you get caught, your account might be suspended. I don't know if catching you is somehow is possible or not, but I would suggest being really carefull. -- (talk) 10:44, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::Just for referance, PortableGW is a "packaged" version of GW that only includes the basics of the program. Basically what it is the GW folder w/o a bunch of the unneccesary files. In an nice Pen Drive friendly format. This is under 2GB and allows people to add GW to a pen drive to play on different computers w/o installing it directly to the computer. I havent used it, but ive read about it a few times. It is often talked about on the forums and i havent heard about anyone having issues because of it.--Midnight08 11:03, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::: I don't say that I'm using Third-Party Programs (never used and don't have a purpose to do it), I were just asking if this is all TPP (for any purpose) or just "malicious"/bot programs.. and of course, if someone take the GW files and use them for is own purpose, of course it is not allowed! But I know what I wanted to know.. thanx.. ;) Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 12:49, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::: It is not under 2 GB for me :/ Properties says that it is over 3.5 GB and the DAT file is 3.4 alone >.< The largest flash drive that I have is 2 GB so is there a way to compact it and still be able to run it? I dont think making it a ZIP still allows it to run... Ekrin 23:03, 18 January 2007 (CST) Gem campaign thanks for the heads up on the Gem and no longer heart Campaign change, it got to me in spite of me being a bit inactive these days...like anyone notices :P. also congrats on the rfa nomination.--Tark 02:14, 12 January 2007 (CST) :No problem. And thank you. -- (talk) 02:17, 12 January 2007 (CST) not a stalker... sup gem, no im not a stalker, but i am looking for a guild, do u think i could join yours im online so if u wanna give Asmodius Ur a pm or leave me a message that'd be awesome thanks =) [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 13:47, 15 January 2007 (CST) :Our guild is the Running Rangers guild and we only take members who can pass our running tests and are ready to commit their live to running. -- (talk) 14:42, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::its alright i understand |''' [[User:asmodius|'''Asmodius]] | 15:47, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::Gem, that sounds like a really cool guild. I would have never thought there'd be a guild out there where its required to be a good runner :p Too bad i'm way devoted to my current guild/alliance or I'd totally take your test. But hey, at least I know who to call when i need a good run. 02:53, 16 January 2007 (CST) :::To join the Running Rangers you don't need to join our guild. The guild is just an additional feature for those who want to join it. You can ask me for more info here or in game, or you could just read our website. We don't control our members running a lot. The tests need to be taken with a ranger runner and we ask everyone to use our official prices, but running profession, build, etc are completely free to choose as long as the customers are happy. -- (talk) 04:11, 16 January 2007 (CST) :::: do you mind to list a few possible tests for joining? excluding Mission run and Drok run. --Gusnana1412 13:51, 26 January 2007 (GMT +1) Original Page? I was wondering if my userpage is List Worthy —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' El Delcroy ( ) }. :I'll think about it. The front page is cool, but there aren't really new ideas on any of the sub pages, and there are other user pages which act as a similia front page as yours. -- (talk) 05:02, 22 January 2007 (CST) Running Build I know you are the best (or one of the best) runners at gw.wikis, so I wanted to ask you for help. I don't know if my build is good or not. Can you rate it when you'll be online or a my talk page, to not mess at yours? - Abedeus 09:36, 24 January 2007 (CST) :I helped him already. :) But, if you want to give him advices about running with R/A, go ahead. ;) Abedeus: YW for the help. ^^ --Kalomeli (talk) 11:25, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::Thanks honey! Abedus: The wiki has some good running builds, so I would suggest going through them first. The running Rangers is also soon beginning an RR Academy, where we teach, for a price, everything needed for running and other services done by us. People who take part in the training and succesfully pass tests involved will be offered a place in the RR. -- (talk) 14:26, 24 January 2007 (CST) Double-checking Heya. I finally got around to changing my user page, so I slapped the competition winner userbox on it. I changed it a little bit from your original, though, to fit in with the rest of the page. I know you are very protective of the little icon but wanted to give it out as a kind of "prize", so, err, let me know if that use works for you. ;) — 130.58 (talk) 20:43, 30 January 2007 (CST) : *rereads contest page* Wait, we get prizes? What were they? — 130.58 (talk) 20:45, 30 January 2007 (CST) ::Kinda late on that aren't you XD 24.6.147.36 23:04, 30 January 2007 (CST) :::Yes, you are entitled to in game prizes. Poki is the only one who came to me asking for them, but I didn't have everything on my main account, so he only got half of the stuff. I am willing to give the prizes if someone still wants them, but I need to meet them in the Battle Isles as my storage account only has PvP characters. -- (talk) 17:17, 31 January 2007 (CST) :::And it's perfectly fine to modify the official winner boxes. It was just a quickly copied suggestion. -- (talk) 17:20, 31 January 2007 (CST)